


Shine A Light Over Shadows

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags will be added if needed, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, also slight spanking, brief mention of Louis in panties, brief mention of Zayn and Perrie, im not very good with tags, light mention of Darcy, lots of fluff, only slight angst don't worry, slight mention of insecure Louis, the smut is just a small scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the boys have grown up now, the band having split up years before. Louis and Harry have adopted their daughter as a baby and have named her Darcy but suddenly received unexpected news- Louis' pregnant! The pair didn't think either of them were in the small percentage of male that were able to get pregnant and have babies but apparently they are! How's Harry going to deal with their young daughter and hormonal husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine A Light Over Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyD_abc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyD_abc/gifts).



> Hi I'd just like to start of by saying this, writing this was a roller coaster ride for me the past few months! A lot has happened in my life recently that has sort of changed me in some ways, and made me mourn for personal family reasons. I'd also like to say that I tried my best to be as accurate as possible! But there might be few errors or mistakes in his pregnancy so do correct me if I get some things wrong! Also, the smut I had wrote into the beginning of this may or may not be terrible, it was the first time I wrote smut so please do not judge too badly. If you find any little mistakes or errors please inform me! I am only human and I can look over small mistakes and details that need fixing, so it helps if you tell me! 
> 
> Otherwise I hope you enjoy this lovely fic, especially who I wrote this for! I chose this to write about because I thought I could turn it into a long sweet fic you might enjoy more!

Life, had been beautiful the few past years. All over the papers and popular gossip magazines they would talk about the well known band, One Direction. The band with the world’s eyes watching and observing their every move, from a simple sweet gesture of hugging a fan or even getting in the car with a friend there would be rumors spread. For years, it’s all been the same old until one day they had decided to put to rest such a globally popular band. Coming together as the family they were, they had all agreed to put an end to One Direction and to move on with their lives to something new, heading their own ways but staying close as ever. Of course after all these years, things changed within the band, especially after ridding themselves of Modest! Management. The first thing that had shocked yet not completely surprised the world was the two members of the band that had finally been able to come out to the world as the couple they’ve been for years, since the very beginning. Together, Louis and Harry had told the world in one interview the truth that you couldn’t have known unless you were behind those closed doors.

After they had shared the news to the world, everyone seemed to watch their every move, keeping their eyes on the couple like hawks and following wherever they seemed to go. Although after so many years of the people becoming used to the couples shocking news, they seemed to be blown away further when Liam and Niall announced to the world they were a couple as well, surprising the fans and people once more with their news. Finally, after another few years everyone seemed to settle down, less and less people focusing on them and instead turning their attention elsewhere. Staying close together, the five boys had chosen to be somewhat close to each others homes, although they did have quite a few places all around. When the band had first broken up, Harry and Louis had chosen to live in London for a good while, deciding to settle down there and finally talking about their future together as a couple. In the suburbs of London they chose a somewhat large house, deciding right away that they would definitely have kids in the near future. Inside their large home, they kept quite a few rooms empty, sometimes using them for storage of anything that didn’t fit anywhere else. 

Coming to terms a good while after they had gotten their home in London, they went straight to adopting a child of their own. In the early month of May they had quickly adopted a baby girl named Darcy, becoming quite fond of each other after getting to know their little bundle of joy once they brought her to her new home. After a year or so of getting used to their new life as parents, they eventually came to terms with letting their daughter grow up a little bit before getting more kids, just a tiny bit of more time of dealing with one child before planning on more.

Now, it was around the end of winter in their London home off in the suburbs area all on their own away from paparazzi that may stray or the occasional old fans of the band they may come across. It was around noon for the household, Harry off in the kitchen getting a bottle ready for their beloved daughter while Louis unsurprisingly slept in their room upstairs a while longer. All together it seemed like a normal day for them, the sun shining out from behind the few clouds that gathered in the skies and shone through the curtains shielding the sunlight from coming into the room. Curled up the middle of the bed, laid the sprawled out form of the messy haired male still fast asleep despite it being early afternoon, and everyone else in the home already awake. The blankets covering him drooped low on his sleeping form, barely covering the dip of his spine as he stirred for a moment before stretching out in an almost cat like manner, waking up his sleeping muscles as he moved into a somewhat sitting position. His sleep filled eyes glancing around the empty room before noticing the sun shining clearly through the window of the room, rubbing at his eyes with a hand for a moment before sliding out of bed and heading downstairs where he knew he’d find his boyfriend and daughter. As if proving him right, in the kitchen lent up against the counter cradling the small form and holding a bottle in one hand stood Harry, who seemed to be gently cooing at Darcy.

“Such a cutie aren't you hmm? Even after you tired Papa out the past few days.” He cooed quietly, earning a happy gurgle in reply as Louis smiled sleepily, a fond look crossing his face as he stepped into the kitchen and headed over to the two.

“More like a troublemaker she is.” Louis teased, watching as Harry seemed to look up at the sound of his voice, a warm smile finding its way onto his face.

“Mm I like to think of her as the innocent angel she’s always been.” Harry stated fondly, glancing down at their daughter to make sure she’s still drinking before returning his gaze to the shorter male, his eyes darkening slightly after raking over Louis’ body.

“Of course you do-always an angel you are.” Louis chuckled, pressing a kiss to Darcy’s cheek before making his way over to the stove to make some tea.

“Heyy-where’s my kiss?” Harry pouted, setting the bottle down once it was empty and situating Darcy so he could burp her.

“You’ll get one in a second, need some tea first.” He replied back, boiling the water before grabbing out two mugs as usual and setting them on the counter.

“Hmph.” 

Once finishing the tea, Louis picked up his own mug and took a sip watching the other two interact with a smile making itself known on his face, briefly ducking his head down into his tea as he took another sip before setting the tea down.

“I can take her if you’d like-” 

“Lou, I’ve got her don’t worry about it, you’ve taken care of her the past couple of days let me handle it babe.” Harry assured firmly, having noticed the way he’d been awake for so long now, finally having the chance of gaining the hours of sleep he’d missed back the previous day or so. 

“Alright, alright.” Louis threw his hands up with a shrug before grabbing his tea and walking towards the living room, giving Harry a quick kiss of course before he made his way out of the kitchen.

Upon arriving in the living room, Louis flopped down on the couch and turned on the television scrolling through the channels that they had before deciding to stick to some news channel talking about the upcoming season of some reality show. Only paying half of his attention on the screen in front of him, he spent the other half grabbing his phone that he’d laid on the coffee table the night before after returning from a quick run to grab some take out for the both of them. Unlocking the screen he scrolled through the notifications he’d received, noting to reply to the couple of texts before deleting the other ones deciding quickly they weren’t so important.

After finishing up a text out in reply to one he’d received from Zayn, he looked up at the sound of footsteps before smiling at the lean figure of Harry walking over and carrying his tea with him. Raising an eyebrow, Louis thought for a moment wondering where Darcy had gone before remembering it was that time of day where she would lie down for a nap. Scooting over a bit, he adjusted the jumper he wore, knowing exactly what he was doing when he had put it on the night before and what effect it would have on a certain someone.

“Put Darcy down a few minutes ago.” Harry informed, although Louis had known that already as he hummed in reply before leaning into his side like all the other times before.

“Did she put up a fuss this time?” He asked, unwinding even more as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, setting down his tea before turning his attention towards him.

“Nope-not at all today, she’s starting to get quite good at going down much easier without a fuss.” Harry smiled, running his hand over the expanse of the thick fabric that laid over his hip, giving it a soft squeeze as Louis shifted slightly in his seat.

“That’s good.” Louis drawled out before tilting his head slightly so he could get a better look at Harry’s face, meeting his eyes right away as he licked his lips.

“Sure is,” Harry mused, his eyes flickering down to his lips for a moment before leaning closer and capturing them with his own in a gentle yet lazy manner. The hand resting on Louis’ hip sliding underneath the jumper he wore gradually, after a moment of their lips joining together, pulling out a pleased hum from Louis in return. 

“You know you look very nice in my clothes.” He drawled out, pulling away long enough to attach his lips to the junction of his neck, sucking a deep purple bruise there as he pushed his hand up farther, letting it settle against the smaller male’s chest.

Louis hummed in reply, leaning into his touch and becoming a pliant and relaxed puddle in his hands as he rested his hand there. Tilting his head to the side, Louis gave Harry a better angle to work with, letting out a pleasured groan as teeth scraped across a dwindling path down his neck towards his collarbones that seemed to be revealed within the expanse of the thick fabric he wore. The sight making Harry’s mouth water slightly as he sucked another bruise into the tanned skin of his husband, trailing his hands down from within the confinements of the jumper towards the lacy material of panties that peeked out at him, making Harry moan at the sight of the red fabric. 

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Harry growled, sucking a harsh bruise to Louis’ inner thigh before tugging the panties down a bit to free his aching cock.

“I think I have a close guess.” Louis gasped out breathlessly, lifting his hips up in need of more attention focused elsewhere.

“Mhm.” Harry tugged the silky material down his legs and tossed them aside with ease, trailing his hands over the sun-kissed skin of Louis’ thighs as he pushed them open wider so he could fit between them. 

“Hurry up, we don’t have very long.” Louis reminded, lifting his hips up once more and earning a quick pinch to his inner thigh making him squawk in protest, but still nonetheless.

“Be patient, I’m getting there.” Harry reprimanded, grasping a hold of his leaking cock in a large hand and giving it a few good tugs before he pulled it away and tapped at his thigh, instructing him to get onto his hands and knees.

Easy to comply to the task, Louis grumbled to himself as he moved around onto his hands and knees, arching his back with a high-pitched moan as he felt the cool air being blown across his exposed hole, pushing back slightly with the desire for more. Swallowing down a whimper, at the feeling of a warm tongue pressing against the ring of muscle in a teasing manner, he let out a quiet, impatient whine and pushed back slightly, earning a quick swat to his arse as he lurched forward with a choked off moan. 

“Haz-babe please, don’t tease.” He whined quietly, earning another swat in reply as Harry seemed to get down to business and focus more, licking a broad stripe across his hole before circling it afterwards at the last second as an after thought.

“Fuck-” Louis choked out, biting down hard on his bottom lip to muffle the loud moan that seemed to escape him as Harry pressed the tip of a finger against the ring of muscle, pushing it in alongside his tongue as Louis’ legs quivered slightly.

“Yes-fuck Haz more, please.” Harry hummed, continuing to thrust his tongue inside of him and thrust his finger along side his tongue before pulling back for a moment and sliding off the couch.

“Where-babe where are you going.” Louis demands, watching as Harry disappears for a moment before returning with a small bottle figuring out immediately what he got up to get as Harry moved back behind Louis and spread his legs apart wider, drizzling lube onto three fingers before pressing two to the knuckle and thrust them slowly for a moment to let him get used to the feeling.

“Look so pretty all sprawled out and open for me babe, being such a good boy for me.” Harry praised, crooking his fingers up and finding the one spot that he knows will have Louis begging for more.

“Harry please, need you inside me now.” Louis whimpered, arching his back sharply before earning a soft smack in reply as Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on the cushion of the couch not bothering to care about that much as he slicked himself up before pressing into him gently.

“Fuck-Lou.” Harry moaned, pressing up all the way before waiting for him to adjust, leaning down and pressing his lips against Louis’ in a heated kiss.

Pulling away after a while Louis panted before wiggling his hips impatiently, letting out a huff as he tugged Harry down by his neck and nipped at his jaw.

“Get on with it Styles.” Louis breathed, sealing their lips into another kiss as Harry drew out almost completely before thrusting back into him hard, earning a soft whimper in reply that was quickly muffled by his lips.

It had been a while since they had the time to do any of this any more, especially with having a baby like Darcy that needed their attention on her at all times. Finally having the time now, was a special treat, most of the times they had tried to do something it was either cut short or left unfinished because of how tired they were. 

So it wasn’t all too surprising how quickly it seemed to end, as Louis clenched around Harry before cumming with a shout, Harry following suit as he thrust in a few more times before going still and releasing inside of him with a low groan. The both of them breathing heavily as they let it pass after a small bit before Harry pulled out and stood up on clumsy legs, stumbling to get something to clean the both of them up. Soon returning with a wet rag and wiping Louis down before doing the same with himself and tossing the rag somewhere on the floor, crawling up beside the smaller male and hugging him close to his chest.

“S’been awhile since we did that, was really good.” Louis hummed, pressing a lazy kiss to Harry’s chest as he snuggled closer and shoved his cold toes in between his legs to warm them up.

“Mhm, would’ve happened eventually if we didn’t.” Harry stated honestly, a smile making its way onto his face as he watched Louis wiggle around until he was completely comfortable, his eyes already drifting shut as Harry gazed down at him fondly before tugging the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over them before letting sleep take him.

+

About a month or so after the incident between the two, Louis found himself hovering over the toilet bowl yet against for what seemed like the seventh time, although only he knew about it. When it had first started happening, Louis figured it was just some stomach bug he probably had picked up while he had been at the park playing footie with Niall and Liam. But after the initial few days had past and it eventually turned into more than a week of it happening he knew something worse was going on with him, although he wasn’t sure if he should tell Harry about the past week of him being ill and ending up over the toilet. If he did tell him, Louis already knew how fussy Harry would get over him, over worrying and making things bigger than they seemed. 

That’s why when Louis had flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out, he was a bit fidgety when he opened the door to find a groggy Harry standing behind it, rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes as he stared at Louis in confusion.

“What were you doing in there Lou?” He asked sleepily, a hint of concern laced in his tone as Louis racked his brain for something to say before finally shrugging and pressing a kiss to his cheek as he walked past him and back towards their bed.

“Had to take a piss babe don’t worry about it.” Louis assured, climbing onto the bed and curling back up underneath the covers hoping he could somehow go back to sleep and put an end to the conversation as he closed his eyes only to hear a sigh behind him before the bed seemed to dip as Harry climbed back into bed.

“I know there’s more to it,” Harry said quietly, making Louis’ skin prickle as he tensed for a moment before relaxing again as Harry wrapped him up in his arms and tugged him close, pressing a kiss to shoulder.

“But I won’t press you into telling me if you don’t want to.” He continued as Louis stared at the wall for a while, only officially going back to sleep once he heard the slow rise and fall of Harry’s chest indicating he was fast asleep behind him.

There was only a short amount of time before he’d find out, and Louis knew he’d have to tell him soon.

+

It happened again during breakfast one morning, the two of them in the kitchen eating breakfast while Darcy had surprisingly been fast asleep in her crib. Harry had made them something quick and easy such as eggs and toast, knowing the weird schedule they’d have with Darcy. At first Louis was able to eat some of it, his stomach twisting and pulling slightly that he didn’t notice it at first the telltale signs of what was going to happen. Until after the fourth bite he got the familiar queasy feeling he’d had before for the past couple of weeks, pausing in the middle of eating and glancing at Harry for a moment to make sure he was still eating and occupied before Louis couldn’t wait any longer and bolted to the bathroom. 

Falling down onto his knees in front of the toilet, Louis rid himself of the little breakfast he had eaten hearing his stomach grumble in protest as he eventually finished and reached out to flush the toilet. A hand on his shoulder startling him as he looked up to see Harry standing over him with a concerned look, giving his shoulder a squeeze as he knelled beside him.

“How long has this been happening?” Harry questioned, rubbing a comforting hand on Louis’ back as he gripped the edge of the toilet and emptied his stomach some more, ending up dry heaving as he waited for a moment when he was done before flushing the toilet again and leaning back into Harry. 

“A couple weeks.” Louis mumbled after a long pause, feeling Harry tense up behind him for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh as Louis looked down at the tiled flooring unable to look at his face knowing he’d be disappointed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, his tone laced with hurt and concern as he stared at Louis for a moment before he finally met his eyes.

“Because I knew how much you’d overreact if I did.” Louis replied staring at Harry for a moment before looking away and standing up on wobbly legs, moving towards the sink to rinse his mouth out.

“Louis,” Harry huffed out, moving towards him and placing a hand on his arm with a frown making its way onto his face as he stared at Louis for a moment before pulling him close.

“If this has been going on for so long I think you should go see a doctor.” Harry stated with the tone Louis knew meant there would be no buts about it.

“Fine.” Louis muttered, knowing he had no chance of arguing otherwise as he moved back into the bedroom hearing the familiar crying coming through the baby monitor they had sitting on the bedside table. 

Walking out of the room, he headed into the nursery where Darcy slept moving towards the crib that sat to the left of the room up against the wall. Sat up in her crib sat Darcy, tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued to cry, finally quieting down when Louis walked to the crib and stood in front of her.

“Hey there lovely, what's the matter hm?” Louis cooed, reaching into the crib and picking up his daughter with ease, gently cradling her in his arms and rocking her back and forth as he looked up to see Harry walking into the room with a small bottle.

“You’re just a hungry little girl aren’t you.” He continued in gentle tone, taking the bottle with an appreciative smile before lifting it towards her lips waiting for her to grasp a hold of the nipple part of the bottle and start drinking the warm formula.

It didn’t take much longer before she realized what he had as she quickly started to drink away, letting out a cough every once in a while from drinking too fast. As the bottle was soon finished, he quickly set it down before moving towards the rocker in the corner of the room and gently laying her over his shoulder to burp her. Slowly, Louis began to rock as he felt the burning stare he was getting from the other male, forcing himself to not look up at him like he wanted to as he finished burping her before continuing to sit in the chair for a moment longer until it was too much. 

“I made an appointment earlier,” Harry said, as Louis looked up at him for a moment before nodding his head in acknowledgment as he stood up after a while setting Darcy down to play with her toys for a moment.

“I see.” Louis replied quietly, listening to the annoyed sigh Harry lets out as he moved towards Louis before lifting his chin up and forcing him to look at him.

“Louis, I just want to make sure you’re alright. It’s not that big of a deal, one appointment isn’t going to kill you.” Harry stated firmly, staring at Louis with reassurance before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Okay.” Louis mumbled, feeling the flutter of nerves and the what ifs that seemed to come with the announcement of the appointment scheduled for him, feeling his stomach twist again before he seemed to relax again at the warm arms that wrapped around him comfortingly.

“I got Liam and Niall to come over and watch Darcy for us while we’re at the appointment, they said they wouldn’t mind.” Harry explained, his eyes drifting towards Darcy who seemed content and happy playing with her toys nearby.

“When is it?” Louis asked, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh as he leaned against him for a moment, flicking his eyes open and staring down at Darcy upon hearing the happy gurgle with a fond look on his face.

“Tomorrow morning.” Harry said quietly, watching Darcy with a fond smile as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek for a moment still worried about what could be wrong with him before he pushed those thoughts away and knelled beside his daughter, grabbing a toy and waving it around with a happy cheer earning a loud happy shriek in reply.

That was the end of that conversation.

+

The next day, Louis and Harry had headed out towards the doctor’s office, leaving Liam and Niall to handle their daughter while they were gone, knowing they’d take good care of her for the time being. Of course they were still concerned something could happen, or go wrong while they were away but they quickly assured themselves that she was in good hands as they pulled up to the small building of their destination. One look at the beige colored building sending a sense of dread to the pit of Louis’ stomach as he stepped out with a anxious twitch of his hand, shoving it into his coat pocket as he grabbed Harry’s with his other one and together they walked into the office to sign him in and wait patiently to be called back.

Taking a seat in the flimsy plastic seats as they waited, Louis couldn’t help the nervous jittery feeling he was getting as he tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to get this over with and go back home to his daughter and be able to relax at home, and possibly coop up in his bed with Harry. Of course it most likely wouldn’t happen, right away that is. But he could at least think about it for now until he’d eventually actually be there. 

It wasn’t until a little while later that they were eventually called back to a room, gestured to sit in the chair and hop up on the table covered with plastic the two of them took a seat. For Louis, he patiently waited as the nurse asked a few questions and took his vitals before leaving and inquiring that the doctor would be back shortly. With a nod Harry thanked the nurse before looking at Louis’ hunched figure, taking in the tall tale signs of him curling into himself and pulling back from the world as he frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“Lou-it’s gonna be fine, it’ll be done and over with before you know it.” He assured, his frown deepening as Louis nodded silently and continued picking at his nails, knowing full well he wasn’t believing Harry.

“Louis trust me it’s going to be alright-” Louis glanced up at him for a moment with nervous eyes before letting out a quiet ‘okay’ right as the door to the room opened and the doctor walked in.

“Hello! My names Dr. Faben what can I do for you all today?” The women asked, adjusting the glasses on her face as he took a seat and looked expectantly towards the two with slight concern.

“Well, my husband has been feeling ill for the past couple of weeks, throwing up and everything and I wanted to get him looked at to make sure everything was okay.” Harry explained, as Louis bit his lip and listened while he picked at a loose thread on his pants.

“I see-and what are some of the symptoms you’ve been having-” 

“Louis. I um guess just throwing up at random times of the day, sometimes in the morning sometimes whenever I smell something it kind of sets it off I guess? I’m not sure if there’s anything else but just nausea and sometimes dizziness but that’s about it.” Louis said quietly, his face scrunching up as he thought about it for a moment before he looked up at the doctor and watched her jot a few things down quickly before standing up.

“Alright, so if that’s about everything, I’d like to take a blood and urine sample to make sure it isn’t something serious and to help figure out what you might have.” She explained as she walked towards a box on the wall and pulled out a needle, walking off and taking a blood sample before handing him a cup and gesturing towards the bathroom down the hall.

“Once you have that, It’ll probably take around fifteen minutes before the results are back but hopefully I can get the results back and figure out what’s wrong and then you can return home with your husband.” Dr. Faben smiled warmly, before Louis cracked a small one in return and watched as she left the room before he got up with the cup in hand and headed to the bathroom to do his business before returning back a few minutes later and handing it off to the nurse.

Taking a seat back where he had before he sat patiently with Harry, looking up to see him focusing his attention on him, feeling his face heat up for a moment before the door opened and Dr. Faben came in with a slightly confused face.

“So we got the result from both tests and it seems that we need to run one tiny test yet to test a theory of mine.” She smiled apologetically, as she pulled a small machine over and instructed Louis to lay back and lift his shirt up.

“W-What?” Louis exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he stared at the doctor in before over at Harry’s equally confused expression before finally lifting up his shirt.

“Now, it’s nothing major I just need to see if what I think might be wrong with you is right, so please do relax, this might be a little cold.” Dr. Faben reassured with a kind smile before applying the gel onto his stomach and grasping the wand after pressing a few buttons on the monitor, and placing it onto his stomach and moving it around slowly despite his shocked gasp.

Watching the doctor’s face, Louis bit his lip as he looked over at the monitor trying his best not to move away from how cold it felt as he watched the screen change as she moved the wand before stopping in a certain spot with a smile crossing her face. Freezing the screen she turned to the both of them with a warm knowing look before clearing her throat.

“Well, if you could take a look at the screen, this little blob here-” She pointed to the screen before continuing, “is the location of your problems.” Louis blinked at the screen confused before rubbing a hand over his face.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the screen quietly for a moment before blinking at the doctor.

“In other words, Louis, congratulations you’re pregnant!” Dr. Faben announced, as Louis froze at her words before swallowing thickly and furrowing his eyebrows in shock.

“U-Um pardon?” Louis said feeling stupidly confused and in disbelief at the doctor's words, knowing clearly how it was impossible for males to get pregnant.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Harry stated finally, staring at her with doubt believing that this had to be some kind of sick joke the boys might have put them up to.

“No, it really isn’t. If you take a look, the baby is no more than the size of a raspberry, I’d say probably conceived around eight weeks ago ago, possibly longer.” Dr Faben clarified, raising an eyebrow at the two before starting again, “Males, though often declared impossible of conceiving a child, it’s not completely rare for it to occur in a few cases, and you Louis, seem to be one of those few cases.” She explained gently, adjusting her glasses as she taped a few buttons on the monitor before giving them a knowing look.

“I’ll leave you two to process this information if you like; Louis I’d recommend starting you off with some prenatal vitamins to help the baby and set up an appointment just to check up on how it’s doing in a few weeks time.” With that, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click, only silencing filling the room before Harry finally spoke up.

“I-” He paused for a moment, licking his lips as he gathered his thoughts before finally locking eyes with Louis and letting out a deep breath he hadn’t known he was holding, “I think this is a huge surprise-I thought it wasn’t possible but, it apparently is and-” Harry stopped suddenly at the silence from the other, getting a good look as he noticed Louis’ shoulders shaking and a choked sob escaping him as he finally realized what he said.

“Louis hey, hey it’s alright, of course I’m thrilled about this, although it’s unexpected we were already planning for another child anyways. Now it’ll just happen sooner than we had originally planned, it’ll be okay.” Harry soothed, wrapping his arms around Louis tightly as the sobs reduced to sniffles before eventually he looked up at Harry with hesitation clear in his eyes.

“You-You don’t think I’m a freak do you?” Louis asked in a small voice, shrinking into himself as Harry shook his head furiously and held him tighter. 

“No, babe, no-god-I could never think of you as a freak, you’re definitely not a freak. You’re just something special, my something special.” He stated firmly, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple before drawing away as the doctor returned.

“So boys, would you like pictures?”

+  
The ride home was quiet, a comfortable silence filling the car after rewinding through what had happened after Dr Faben had returned. Telling them both more about their situation, she had explained what would happen of the next months to come, and the things to expect. Although shocking, and unexpected the main thing they both decided was that they would keep the baby, the mere idea of getting rid of it sent a chill through them at the thought of killing something so innocent. After that was checked off, they then discussed what they could do to make sure the baby stayed healthy, and how they could prepare for the symptoms that would follow through next few months. She had explained how some of the nausea and dizziness would die down to a minimal to nothing at all, and he would develop new, and maybe strange cravings but it would be normal for him since he was after all growing a baby inside of him. On a side note, she had also exclaimed that wardrobe wise, he would have to wear looser pants, and stay open minded to the changes of clothes he’d be able to wear.

To say the least, Louis was very scared about the months to come, knowing full well it would be an emotional rollercoaster for the both of them handle their one year old daughter and another baby on the way; their lives were going to be busy. For him, he knew that right off the bat he couldn’t have possibly knew this was going to happen to him, never once did he ever ponder the idea that males could get pregnant, himself included. His mother never said anything about this to him, never brought up the fact that, ‘oh darling did you know you’re able to have babies?’, and if she had known, why couldn’t she have told him at least? What would the point of withholding such information from him if it was very important he knew. All these raging questions and what if’s seemed to continue on inside Louis’ mind as he rested his head against the rain covered glass of the car window, tucked comfortably in the jumper he wore the most out of Harry’s that remained in their closet. It seemed to bring comfort and stability for him, and it helped ease the many thoughts that swirled around inside of him. 

“We’re having a baby.” Louis whispered quietly, his hand bunched up in the sleeve of the jumper as he gripped at his thigh for a moment before relaxing.

Harry hummed in reply, focusing on the road as he drove, the sound of the quiet indie songs playing in the background as Louis sat up straight his eyes widen in realization.

“We’re actually having a baby-” He exclaimed louder, turning his head to look at Harry as he met his eyes before his mouth opened in shock.

“Harry-” Louis broke into a gradually large smile, letting out a laugh as he glanced down at his little tummy, moving a hand on top of it as if he could actually feel their growing baby.

“We’ll have our hands full for sure.” Harry mused, chuckling as he looked over at Louis and noticed him looking down at his belly with a fond smile. He couldn’t contain the fond dimpling smile in return as he watched for a moment before looking ahead and pulling into their driveway.

“Definitely Darcy will absolutely love having a new brother or sister I’m sure. Oh-we’re gonna have to get a crib and everything for the baby!” Louis said excitedly, his eyes lighting up at the thought as he grasped the folder in his lap with the screenshots of their baby before climbing out of the car and waiting for Harry.

Heading to the door, they both walked inside to the sight of Liam, Niall, and Darcy sprawled out on the couch with a blanket draped over the three. The sight was absolutely adorable, unable to pass up the opportunity of taking a photo of the sight, as Louis pulled out his phone before snapping a few pictures and sending them to the two others, a smile making its way onto his face as he walked over quietly noticing the squirming of their daughter indicating she was waking up. 

True to his words, she let out a small cry, her eyes blinking open before she let out another cry that was louder, rousing the sleeping forms of Liam and Niall as Louis moved to Darcy and picked her up cooing quietly. 

“You’re alright baby girl, shh.” He hummed softly, cradling her close as Harry moved towards the kitchen to set the kettle on for the four of them.

A few minutes later, the other lads begin to wake up, blinking groggily as Niall sits up first looking over at where Louis and Darcy are seated on the love-seat wrapped together with a blanket and a bottle in Louis’ hand as he feeds her. After a few minutes pass, Niall raises an eyebrow at him questioningly, wondering if everything was good when they went to the doctors. With a nod Louis assured him he was fine before returning his attention to his daughter who seemed to have fallen asleep sucking on her bottle that was almost empty.

“So did you find out what's wrong?” Niall asked quietly, thanking Harry as he gladly takes a mug of tea before setting Liam’s aside on the coffee table in front of them, sipping from the mug.

“Yeah we-” Louis paused looking at Harry for a moment not sure if they should announce it or not yet, nodding his head Harry smiled reassuringly for a moment before sitting down beside Louis.

“We’re expecting.” Harry said, a smile appeared on his face as he rested an arm around Louis’ tiny frame, watching as Niall’s expression wavered from confused to shocked to excited. 

“As in-one of you is pregnant or?” Niall asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked between the two, feeling Liam stir from beside him before blinking awake, sitting up straight and rubbing at his eyes groggily unaware of the conversation going on around him.

“Who’s pregnant?” Liam said with a questioning look on his face as he looked between the other three before noticing the mug of steaming tea waiting for him and reaching for it gratefully, taking a long sip.

“I am.” Louis smiled, earning a shocked look from Liam while Niall grinned and patted Liam’s back as he coughed a bit.

“I’m sorry but-you’re,” Liam pointed to Louis with a confused and disbelieving look on his face, “pregnant? Is this like one of your pranks or some joke; there’s no way a guy can get pregnant.” He continued with a shake of his head and a short laugh, earning a glare from Niall and Harry as Louis froze, staring at Liam with a frown before looking away entirely feeling suddenly ashamed and insecure. Maybe he is right, I knew it wasn’t normal. Louis thought to himself, pulling the bottle away from Darcy’s lips and setting it aside before looking at her instead of anywhere else, hearing the hushed murmurs of Niall scolding Liam for his words.

“No Liam this isn’t some kind of joke or prank, we have the sonograms to prove it, and if you’re going to keep saying it like that I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask you to leave, because you’re basically stating Louis is some kind of freak when he is nothing but special.” Harry informed in a firm tone, giving Liam a cold, steely glare as he wrapped his arm tighter around Louis’ shoulders in a comforting and reassuring manner, watching as Liam’s face relaxed into one of guilt and apologetic. 

“No, mate I didn’t mean to offend Louis at all, I’m sorry I just didn’t think it was even possible for a man to even get pregnant before now. I’m really sorry Tommo, it was quite rude of me to say that and assume.” Liam apologized sincerely, a frown on his face as he guiltily rubbed a hand over his face a few times, feeling Niall’s disapproving stare as Louis looked up and offered a meek smile.

“It’s quite alright Li, I understand why you said such things it was a bit of a surprise for us too.” Louis said nodding slightly as he shifted into a more comfortable position, changing Darcy into his other arm as her made sure she didn’t wake up before returning his eyes back to the other two.

“So when did the nurse say you were due?” Niall asked curiously, sitting back into the couch as he sipped from his mug, seeming to watch as a gentle smile displayed itself on Louis’ face, almost lighting up at the thought of their unborn child. 

“She said somewhere around October 22nd? But she also said that it’s possible for the baby to be born later in male pregnancies compared to regular pregnancies.” Louis explained, nudging the folder over to Niall to show the sonograms of their unborn baby.

“Oh, that’d be around me birthday then.” Niall chuckled, leaning over to take a look at the screenshots with a warm smile, Liam looking over at them as well with a small smile.

“How long till you know the sex of the baby?” Liam asked, looking away to glance at the two on the couch, his eyes dipping down to their sleeping niece as Harry shifted around before answering.

“She said not until around the sixteenth to twentieth week,” Harry said quietly, glancing over at Louis who seemed to be focusing on their sleeping daughter, knowing they should probably put her back in her crib for her nap.

“Are you going to wait to tell the others?” Liam said curiously, looking up at the two as they both exchanged a look before shrugging.

“I think we should wait a bit before we say anything, at least until Lou starts showing.” Harry discussed to the other two, his hand giving Louis’ shoulder a light squeeze as he seemed to lean closer to his side in reply.

“That’s a good idea, we should probably head out. We’ve got to go home and let Bruce out before we head off to the lunch meeting with Zayn and Perrie.” Niall informed the two, standing up and giving them brief hugs, being mindful of Darcy when he hugged Louis as did Liam before they headed towards the door.

“Congratulations Louis, can’t wait to have another niece.” Niall grinned, giving him another hug as Louis smiled widely in return, giving a hug back the best he could with Darcy in his arms before waving them off as they left.

Turning around, Louis blinked as he noticed Harry staring at him with a fond look on his face making him blush slightly as he heard the small tall tale signs of Darcy waking up, feeling her squirm in his arms as she let out a shrill whine. Cooing softly, he rocked her slowly, feeling her relax as she woke up fully, her blue eyes blinking up at him before smiling up at him as she turned her head and gurgled. 

“Is that right?” Louis laughed softly, moving over to where there were some toys lying around of hers and setting her down in a sitting position to play with them.

“You play with your toys baby girl.” He hummed, brushing the light hair that seemed to be in her face out of the way before making sure she was occupied with her toys before walking into the kitchen where Harry seemed to have gone to, presumably making them lunch since it was a little after noon.

Upon walking in, he noticed a delicious aroma, forcing himself no choice but to move closer and inspect where the smell was coming from, finding out it was coming from a pot Harry seemed to be stirring. His back facing Louis as he stirred a moment longer before setting the wooden spoon down on the counter and putting a bit of something into the contents of the pot, not hearing Louis as he snuck up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Hii love, what’re you cooking?” Louis mumbled against the fabric of his husband’s shirt, closing his eyes for a moment before taking in the smell that is Harry, the vanilla and tangy smell that his husband is, the one and only he loves so very much.  
“Some soup, just something easy and light since you’re nauseous.” Harry hummed in reply, turning slightly so he can tuck Louis into his side and place a loving kiss to the top of his head with a small smile.

“Hopefully I can keep it down, I’m quite hungry,” Louis said, muffled in Harry’s shirt as he turned his head slightly to peek into the pot and stare at the cooking soup inside, his mouth watering at the smell. “and this smells fucking delicious.” He continued with a small moan, leaning back into the arm wrapped around his waist as he leans up and pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek, moving to peek out into the living room and make sure their daughter wasn’t getting into anything she shouldn’t, and was okay.

“It’ll be done in a short bit, if you want to you can bring her out here and try and get her to eat a little more before we let her down for her nap.” Harry suggested, turning his head and fixing his green eyes that Louis seemed unable to look away from staring into his own staggering blue.

“Of course, maybe give her a little bit of applesauce and go from there.” Louis added, smiling as he received a nod in reply, turning around and getting Darcy from where she said rattling her stuffed bunny with a shriek of happiness, gurgling on nonsense. It put a smile onto his face, picking her up with a laugh as she shrieked and gurgled at him now, her bunny dropping to the floor as she let it go and let herself be carried to her high chair where she was sat down in, turning her head back to Louis as he sat in front of her with a baby spoon in hand and a jar of applesauce in the other.

“Alright now love, let’s not make a mess this time, you know how your Papa hates messes.” Louis cooed, earning an indignant squawk from Harry as he laughed before putting a little onto the spoon and playfully moving it around before pushing it in front of her mouth, earning a happy gurgle as she took the spoonful in.

“Lunch is ready when you’re finished up babe.” Harry said, calling over his shoulder as he got out two bowls and puts some of the soup into it, setting them on their table before going to the cupboard and grabbing out two glasses filling them with water.

“Alright, should be done in a few, don’t think she was very hungry after her bottle.” Louis replied making a chugging noise as he gave his daughter another spoonful before wiping up the small bit that seemed to dribble from her mouth, scooping it back into it as she gurgled happily before Louis pulled back finally when he saw she was clearly done with her applesauce.

Turning away slightly, he grabbed the napkin he laid down and twisted back around to wipe away the mess around her mouth, talking to his daughter in a gentle voice with a fond smile as he finished up wiping her off before getting up and tossing the napkin away and into the trash. Sticking the bowl and spoon in the sink to be washed and put in the dishwasher he rinsed his hands off before drying them off on the dish towel as he headed towards Darcy’s high chair and picked her up with ease, holding her close as he moved into the living room again and sat her down to play with her toys while he and Harry ate in the kitchen, with their watchful eyes making sure nothing happened to her. Knowing full well to never leave her alone unless with either one of them, knowing from the one accident that she could get hurt or get into things she shouldn’t. 

Upon returning to the kitchen he plopped down in a chair and looked towards Harry with a small smile, grasping a hold of his spoon and taking a bite from his bowl as he watched him scroll through his phone, most likely Instagram, and reached his foot out to gently nudge his. Ducking his head down quickly as he took another spoonful and felt the grin seeming to bloom on his face as he felt a nudge against his ankle, daring to glance up and see Harry staring at him with a dimpled smile on his face. With a chuckle, Louis locked eyes with him for a long moment, gazing into those oh so familiar beauties, a warm sensation blooming in his chest the longer they held each others gazes.

“I love you.” Louis finally blurted out, a sense of warmth spreading across his face as Harry’s smile seemed to widen into a grin, a giggle escaping his mouth.

“I love you too.” Harry said sincerely, noticing the light blush dusting his cheeks as he seemed to grin wider, a blush of his own decorating his own face.

“God, we’re acting like such teenagers.” Louis laughed, his blush deepening as her couldn’t help the fondness from creeping into his voice, listening to Harry laugh as well, his foot nudging against his own.

“Mhm.” They seemed to stare at each other a bit longer, their smiles soon fading into fond looks as they continued to finish up their lunch, despite being nervous of keeping it down, Louis seemed to feel fine for now, counting it as a win as he got up to help do the dishes.

 

It wasn’t really till later on, with Darcy in her crib asleep and the both of them tucked into bed curled up against each other that he finally acknowledged the fact he was pregnant, that he was actually carrying their child inside of them. Thinking about it seemed to only bring a smile onto his face as he relaxed into Harry’s arms, feeling his finger lazily trace patterns onto his stomach as he pressed soft lips against his cheek. 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry whispered, continuing to trace his finger over his stomach before finally resting a hand over top of it as Louis tilted his head back to look at him.

“Been thinking about our baby,” Louis said quietly, bringing his hand over top of Harry’s as he glanced down at them for a moment with a small smile. “I just never thought that it would be possible for this to happen to me, even during all those times during tour when there were a few times we never used protection the possibility that it could’ve happened but didn’t sort of blows my mind.” He continued honestly, going quiet as he waited for Harry to say something, feeling him breathe out a soft sigh as lips pressed against her temple.

“Do you know how pleasantly surprised I was today? When we found out that you were pregnant I was shocked, but then I got so excited because you’re giving us a child, another child of our own,” Harry said with a smile clear in his voice as Louis couldn’t help but smile as well, not expecting those words to come from him as he flushed a bit underneath his wonderful words.

“And I don’t think I could be any happier.” He finished, rubbing his hand over the slight tummy Louis’ had, feeling his heart race at the idea of their unborn baby growing inside of him.

“I love you.” Louis breathed out, smiling fondly as he shifted in his arms and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before settling back feeling drained from the events of today as he felt arms tighten around him and a lingering kiss pressed to his cheek.

“I love you too.” Harry murmured into the dark of the room, everything going into a comfortable silence as they both eventually fell asleep after a while with the thoughts of their child on the way lingering in their minds.

+

It’s around the sixth month of Louis’ pregnancy that he starts hating everyone and everything. 

Sitting on the bed in their bedroom, Louis’ struggling to put on pants to head out and go shopping for baby things for their unborn child, having decided between the two of them that they’d rather wait to find out the sex of their baby. Having been dealing with the weight he had gained because of the pregnancy he had bought a few pairs of pants that would be more comfortable for him to wear around the house and outside of their lovely suburban home. But now, as he struggled to pull up his pants for the fifth time he couldn’t help but break down in tears of frustration, slumping on the bed and sniffling as he glared at the pair of pants halfway up his legs with irritation.

“Babe are you ready to go-” Harry called out, heavy footsteps making their way down the hall as he walked into their bedroom to find his husband sitting on the bed with his pants halfway on in tears.

“Love what’s the matter, are you alright.” He quickly rushed over to see what was wrong, thinking immediately something had happened with the baby at first, as he knelled down in front of Louis and grabbed his face in his hands trying to calm him down.

“No I’m not alright, my bloody stupid pants don’t fit.” Louis snapped, feeling slightly embarrassed of the predicament as he looked away and sniffled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Your-Your pants don’t fit? Baby that’s fine, you can wear some of mine it’s going to be a bit warm today anyways, just wear some joggers or something it’ll be fine.” Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Louis huffed before nodding anyways, standing up and slipping out of his pants walking over to their closet in one of Harry’s jumpers and his black briefs, pulling out a pair of soft grey ones and slipping them on, pleased when he found that they fit nicely.

“Thank you Haz.” Louis said, resting a hand on his protruding stomach as he gazed in the mirror to eyeball his outfit, deeming it good as he grabbed Harry’s hand and headed out the door towards the car, Darcy spending the day with Zayn and Perrie and their daughter Nia for the day while the two spent the day getting things for their unborn baby, and some lunch at a nearby diner deciding that it would be a day between just the two of them.

When they were finally on the road, headed out to the diner first, Louis scrolled through his phone as Harry drove, having looked up baby things one night when they were wrapped up together in bed and discussing the things they needed. One of the items they found was a crib, Louis specifically found interest in with the how cute it had look, keeping to gender neutral items for the room Darcy slept in, deciding after a heated discussion that they’d leave the nursery there and add the crib into the room and leave it like that. Of course, even though they didn’t know the sex of the baby, Louis couldn’t help but look through the baby clothes online, noticing how cute some of the girl baby clothes looked in some stores he found. So it was quite possible that maybe, he was leaning towards wanting another daughter, knowing already that they had Darcy, but he just thought that having another girl would be adorable.

He didn’t realize how long he had spent looking at his phone before they had arrived at the diner, the car parked as Louis looked up in confusion before noticing they had arrived and opening the car door, waiting for Harry before he got out of the car and headed inside with him. The diner was simple yet traditional themed, oak wood floors and covered tables with a striped pattern and neat chairs tucked into them. It was nice, and quite adorable to Louis, waiting to be seated patiently as the few people inside and seated looked over with curious eyes, some in recognition, others unfazed at the pair. When they were given a table, they sat down with ease, Harry thanking the young girl as Louis eyed the menu presented to them, looking to see what appealed him while Harry seemed preoccupied with something on his phone, most likely texting Zayn and Perrie to check up on Darcy. Altogether is was very calming at the table, a waiter appearing a few minutes later to take their order and drinks.

“Hello, what can I get for the both of you?” The boy asked, looking between the two curiously as Louis glanced up from the menu and over at Harry before speaking first.

“Hi, I’ll take a glass of water and the turkey and cheese melt sandwich.” Louis said, handing the menu over as Harry ordered his food before the waiter disappeared to get their drinks.

“How’re you feeling?” Harry questioned, reaching over the table to take a hold of his hand and entwine their fingers together, studying his face as Louis hummed and shrugged.  
“Pretty good, my ankles and feet are bugging me but not so bad that I can’t handle it, although we’re pretty hungry.” Louis smiled, his other hand resting on his belly as he gave his hand a squeeze.

“Good, better get something in you both before we go baby shopping.” Harry hummed, squeezing Louis’ hand gently as the boy came back with their drinks and food after a short while.

“Here you go, hope you enjoy. If you need anything else just ask and I’ll be sure to help!” The waiter smiled politely before disappearing to another table to take away the dirty dishes on the table and clean it down.

Letting go of Harry’s hand, Louis took a bite of the sandwich humming in appreciation at how amazing it was, everything seemingly done correctly as he began to eat in content silence. The both of them ate quietly, chatting a few times to discuss what to get while they were out before they picked Darcy up and returned home that evening. After finishing up their meals, Harry paid the bill and grasped a hold of Louis’ hand, together leaving the diner and heading out to the car, helping Louis’ get in before getting in himself and driving them to their next destination of the day.

It wasn’t for a long while before they finally arrived at the mall, Louis dozed off in the seat as Harry looked over fondly before getting out as quietly as he could, gently opening the passenger door and pecking Louis’ lips lovingly.

“Lou love we’re here, need to wake up so we can get something for our little peanut.” Harry murmured with a soft smile, watching as Louis blinked his eyes a few times before sitting up straighter and grabbing onto Harry’s jacket as he got out, sticking close to his side feeling clingy.

“Do you think we can get something for Darcy too? So she doesn’t feel left out, I feel guilty that we might have been spending more attention on our little peanut than we are with Darcy.” Louis worried, biting his lip as he gazed up at Harry with concern, Harry wrapping an arm around him in reassurance as he chuckled.

“Louis of course we can, we can get her some cute new outfits while we’re shopping for our peanut.” Harry reassured, the both of them walking into the mall and heading over to the baby department store, grabbing a cart provided there and heading through the couple aisles looking for what they needed.

The first thing they did was grab a crib, checking through the few on display to find one more neutral before grabbing the one they wanted and setting it in the cart. Next they grabbed a few onesies and socks, putting them in the cart as well as they picked out a few more burp rags and bibs knowing they’d need more than the couple they had at home, and especially more diapers as Harry picked up some and tossed it in the cart. Eventually they both split up their separate ways, Louis checking out the clothing there while Harry continued to grab other essentials they’d need, Louis coming across a few clothes that caught his attention. One of the onesies he had spotted was a plain white color with words written on it in fancy pink lettering, saying ‘Daddy’s little angel’ with a small halo over top of the words, it seemed to bring a smile onto Louis’ face as he stared for a moment before looking around and grabbing it deciding quickly that he had to get it. Walking around the clothing he picked out a few more items before grabbing some cute clothes for Darcy before heading up to the check out where he found Harry waiting patiently for him.

“You done?” Harry raised an eyebrow at the items in his hands as Louis nodded before handing the clothes to the cashier and waiting patiently as she checked everything out before putting all of their items into a few bags and handing them over to them as Harry paid quickly before they both left the store with what they needed.

“Is there anywhere else you’d like to go before we head home?” Louis thought for a moment before shaking his head, wanting to go home and get off of his feet and get rid of the aching and swelling he was feeling.

“Alright, home it is then.” Harry smiled as they headed out to the car, setting the stuff in the back before getting inside and heading off to pick up Darcy from her Uncle Zayn’s and Aunt Perrie’s house, staying to chat a bit longer to the two before they finally headed home and got inside, putting everything away before eventually having themselves seated on the couch, around late afternoon now as Darcy sat on the floor playing with her toys and gurgling out random mush for words excitedly as she waved around her toys.

Lying on the couch together, Harry had Louis laid on top of him, his arms wrapped around his body and hands resting over top of his large baby bump he had showing well through Harry’s jumper he wore as they watched her play. Laying curled up in his arms Louis couldn’t help but hum in relief of being able to lay down and relax with Harry, feeling tired and slightly exhausted from the walking they had done and the amount of time he’d been on his feet. Of course it was only assumed to have a nice hot bath calling his name later that night, when Darcy was fed, changed, bathed and put in her crib for the night. Sitting in the nice steaming water while Harry sat behind him, gently washing him off and massaging his sore back he had with an appreciative moan of approval coming from Louis.

“God you’re hands.” Louis said, slightly muffled as he tilted his head forward and closed his eyes at the feeling of how good it felt to have his back massaged. 

“Feels alright?” Harry asked, rubbing at the dip of his spine as Louis nodded and let out a soft moan in reply.

“Course, feels absolutely amazing.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Louis hummed, blinking his eyes open as Harry stopped to grab a washcloth and some soap, beginning to wash off Louis’ body gradually, at a slow pace.

“You’re the best.” Louis sighed, leaning back against Harry as he rested his head in the crook of his neck, relaxing there for a moment before feeling a fluttering sensation and a dull nudge from his stomach, making him gasp loudly as he jolted in surprise.

“Lou?” Louis stared down at his stomach, waiting a few moments before the same feeling happened again and he blinked a few times in shock before grabbing Harry’s hand and placing it over top.

“I-I think they’re kicking, our little peanut is kicking.” Louis stuttered out, Harry letting out a shocked noise as he felt the small kick again, letting out a soft laugh as pressed a kiss to Louis lips happily.

“I can’t believe it.” Harry breathed, pulling away and staring fondly at his belly, rubbing a hand over it for a moment before smiling widely at the kick he received in reply, the both of them enjoying the moment as the water eventually became cold, and the two of them sat watching.

+

Louis was making lunch one afternoon, the swell of his belly very noticeable as he finished making up the mac n cheese for both him and his daughter. By now, Louis’ was well over his due date, the past few months flying by with lots of laughter and frustration, as well as the dying down of symptoms he was feeling. After a very scary false alarm a few weeks ago, when Louis had believed he’d gone into labor at a restaurant one evening and sent Harry into a whirlwind of panic rushing him to the hospital only to figure out it was nothing but Braxton Hicks, the two of them were slightly on edge waiting to see what would happen next. Of course, they weren’t completely worried, they were just both tired yet alert because any day now, Louis could go into labor at any given time, which is why he was now on house arrest apparently as Harry had put it.

So, Louis was doing the only thing he really could, which was watching Darcy while Harry was out running a few errands, only supposed to be gone for another hour or so like he had promised, not wanting to be gone too long in case Louis’ water were to break. By now, the mac n cheese was nicely put onto a small plate, Louis waddling over to Darcy who sat in her high chair waiting for her food impatiently with a rush of words he couldn’t understand. 

“Alright, alright D it’s coming hold your britches.” Louis huffed, setting the plate down and waving a finger at her sternly before going back to the counter to grab his and sit down at the table and eat. 

Grabbing his plate in one hand, he rested the other on top on his swelling belly, feeling the constant kicking going on at the moment inside as he headed to the table feeling slightly dizzy as he walked.

“Geez peanut, slow down.” Louis said, rubbing at his belly before he stopped as he felt something wet gush down his legs, stumbling a bit as he grasped a hold of the counter edge and looked down to see a puddle forming underneath his feet, his heart constricting with slight fear.

“No, no, fuck-” Louis gasped slightly as a sharp pain washed over him, gripping the counter hard before loosening his grip when it passed, searching for his phone quickly and dialing Harry’s number as he listened to it ring before he picked up.

“Hello, babe what’s the matter?” Harry greeted slightly confused, as Louis panicked slightly, another wave of pain washing over him as he cried out before letting out a shaky gasp.

“Harry I think I’ve gone into labor.” Louis cried, hearing Harry curse loudly in the background as he shifted something around before pulling the phone close.

“Shit-okay just relax, what’s Darcy doing love?” Harry questioned, his voice wavering slightly as Louis looked back and relaxed when he saw her still eating.

“S-She’s still eating her lunch-Harry I don’t know what to do-it hurts.” Louis said borderline hysteric, as he listened to Harry gently shushing him.

“Hey-Hey you’re fine, it’s going to be alright, I’m gonna need you baby to grab our hospital bag yeah? For the baby and bring it to the door, and then I’m gonna need you to call Niall and Liam and tell them to come watch Darcy. I’ll be there in a little bit love so I need you to calm down and take deep breaths for me and do what I asked you to okay? I’ll be there very soon, just be patient for me Lou.” Harry instructed, in a reassuring tone as Louis took a deep breath before breathing out a soft ‘yeah’ in reply as Harry hung up the phone while Louis went to grab the bag and call Niall.

“‘Ello?” 

“Niall, I’m gonna need you and Liam to come watch Darcy, I’ve gone into labor.” Louis said, listening to Niall say something to someone in the background before he seemed to return to the phone.

“Shit yeah of course, we’ll be right over, is Harry on his way?” Niall asked with concern as Louis explained where he had gone to before he heard the front door opening and Harry rushing over.

“Yeah, he’s here now, we’ll have to wait for you guys but please hurry.” Louis explained before hanging up and turning towards Harry.

“They’re on their way?” Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he helped Louis stand, wrapping an arm around his waist while grabbing the hospital bag from him and carrying it over his shoulder.  
“Yeah, they’ll be here soon-” Louis cut himself off with a shaky gasp, squeezing Harry’s hand hard as another contraction hit him before it went away after a bit, relaxing slightly as he glanced up at the door as Niall and Liam burst in.

“Hi,” Niall gasped out, waving a hand as he pressed a hand to his chest, “came as fast as we could, you guys go already we’ll be waiting here with Darcy.” Liam nudged them out the door, Harry helping Louis get into the seat while he quickly climbed into the car with their bag and drove towards the hospital, possibly breaking a few speed limits on his way there as he stopped in front of the E.R. area and got out, having called Dr. Faben earlier to notify her that Louis had gone into labor.

“Alright love, we’re almost there just need to get you inside and inform Dr. Faben we’re here before we can have our little peanut.” Harry said, cheering a bit as Louis laughed a bit before taking his hand and getting out with his help, heading into the hospital and telling one of the nurses that Louis was in labor, getting rushed down into a room already set up and waiting for them both as Louis was told to change into a hospital gown and get onto the bed to check is dilation. 

“Hello boys, how are we doing this afternoon?” Dr Faben greeted, as she walked into the room, talking to a nurse about his vitals before smiling kindly at them. “Excited to finally meet your daughter or son I’m hoping?”

“Yeah, just want this to be over with and never happen again.” Louis gritted out, fisting the sheets of the bed in his hands as another contraction hit, grimacing as it went away longer than before.

“Ah I’m sure, it’ll be a good while before we can deliver, it could take a long time as well before you’re ready Louis. But if all’s well you might be able to a lot sooner depending on your dilation.” She explained, getting on some gloves before moving between his spread legs to check.

“Now this might be slightly uncomfortable, so please try and relax as much as you can, I’ll try to be as fast as I can.” She warned, as Louis tensed for a moment before relaxing as Harry rubbed a hand over his arm soothingly, grasping a hold of his hand after a while as she finished up and stood up.

“Well it appears you’re very close, I’ll give it a few hours before we’ll check again and decide if it its time or not, if you’d like I can give you something to help numb most of the pain you might begin to feel or already feel.” Louis nodded quickly, squeezing Harry’s hand hard as he made a pained sound this time seeming much longer and painful than it had been.

“Alright, I’ll have the nurse give it to you then. I’ll be back in a couple of hours, though I suggest trying to sleep or take a nap to conserve some energy.” She continues, giving him a warm smile before she leaves as one of the nurses come over to give him the epidural, a wave of relief washing over him as the drug is administered, finally able to relax more into the hospital bed.  
+

It wasn’t till many hours later that he found himself crying out during each contraction, the pain becoming unbearable despite the epidural he was given, as he waited for the time to push with nurses nearby and Dr. Faben between his legs checking once again.

“Well Louis, you’re doing very good so far, it appears you're ready to push now. With this, I’m gonna need you to give it your all and push as hard as you can on the next contraction alright?” Dr. Faben stated firmly, looking up at Louis as he nodded tiredly, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat that had collected there over time.

“Alright, get ready now. Remember push the best you can!” Louis closed his eyes as he felt Harry squeeze his hand, soft lips brushing against his temple as another contraction washed over him, giving Harry’s hand a hard squeeze as he pushed as hard as he could, hearing her telling him to give it a little more.

“I can’t-I can’t” Louis sobbed, the contraction fading away as another was nearing, feeling warm hands grasp his face and a concerned yet determine Harry looked at him.

“Yes you can, don’t give up now Lou I know you can do this. Just think, once this is all over you’ll be holding our little peanut.” Harry assured determinedly, as Louis took a deep breath before nodding his head slightly and pushing as hard as he could as the next contraction hit him.

“That's it! Just a little more, the heads almost out Louis, give me a little more.” Dr Faben encouraged, as Louis gasped shakily before biting his lip and pushing more, feeling some wet slip out and loud shrill cry break through the room as nurses wrapped up and a bloodied bundle, bringing it over to show them their baby.

“Well boys, it looks like it’s a girl!” Dr. Faben announced, Louis looking down tiredly with watery eyes at their newborn daughter before she was taken away to get cleaned off, letting out a heavy sigh as Harry laughed wetly before kissing Louis.

“We have another daughter, another little girl.” He exclaimed, feeling Louis smile up at him as the nurses finished cleaning him up, bringing back their little girl all wrapped up in a pink blanket and setting her down in Louis’ arms.

“So what’s her name going to be boys?” A nurse asked with a kind smile, Louis and Harry both looking down at her as she opened her eyes slightly to reveal similar blue ones.

“Olivia Anne.” Louis announced, smiling at the nice ring of it as he looked up at Harry for confirmation, earning a dimpled smile as he nodded and gazed down at their daughter.

 

“Olivia Anne Styles-Tomlinson.”


End file.
